A mystirious youthagain
by Prizz89
Summary: a mystirious visitant brings news from thee future, what secrets does she hide and how will they solve the problem this time.


Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT (yet I'm so out to marry Toriyamas grandkid but till then I don't own them) I'm just a poor college student with enough time to daydream a write, A lot XD..

(A/N) Please have some mercy on me I have not written a fanfic in almost 10 years now… there will be references to other of my story's that I'm going to upload as soon as I finish this one. (cause I like fucking with people's heads that is XD)

Ooh btw R&R :D and please do enjoy reading my story!

" A mysterious youth again…"

CH.1

It was a quiet day at North west capitol . One of those days that asked to be spent outside, where everything lies in a lazy haze. (not even the traffic seemed to mind) Lie nothing bad could happen.

In the glory of such a day our story unfolds.

It was early, the doors of Capsule corporation had barely opened and workers from different department poured into the building. In the crowd u could make out all types of workers, men in work overalls, 3 piece suits and even a lab aid with fluffy pink rabbit slippers, women in heels and office uniforms chattered good mornings in a small group.

But that is not who our story is about!

Standing next to the entrance stood a beautiful young woman, she paced up and down mumbling to herself, she was having a heated internal debate. She ice beard up and down for some time, long enough to catch the attention of CC security (CCS from now on)

'miss…miss…MISS is something wrong?' said the CCS waving a hand in front of the young girls face.

The girl blinked several times, her eyes focusing on the man in front of her.

'Yes ….. I guess there is' she said more to herself.

'I need to talk to Mrs. Briefs… the ex-president of CC"

'Hahahahahahaha miss… everybody knows that getting a meeting with Mrs. Briefs is harder than getting an audience with his majesty, You would have a better chance of getting a meeting with the current president and he has a 3 month agenda' the CCS laughed, he coughed and now looking more serious 'Now seriously miss, if u have nothing to do here I recommend u leave the way open for those who do.

The girl put a face that would have sent the security running had he but known who he was talking to. She snapped one last murderous look at him then took a giant step towards CC.

"MISS, only authorized personnel can go there' screamed the CCS

'I know' she replied over her shoulder ' but I'm not going to CC, I'm going on a house visit' she replied pointing at the Briefs house sitting behind the CC lot.

She walked off leaving the CCS standing there looking perplexed.

By the time he had snapped out of it she was already half way to the front door. By the time he caught on to her she was already standing in the lobby of the brief residence.

' Miss could you inform Mrs. Briefs she has a visitor' she said to an obviously bored receptionist.

'And whom should I say is looking for her she said in a drawling voice.

'NO ONE…' cane a scream from the door the CCSG was standing at the door obviously pissed.

' This young lady is coming with me to the front gates, where the authorities will take her over and take her somewhere she can cool off.'

'WHAT?'

'What you are doing right now is called trespassing' said the CCSG intoning the last word.

'Trespassing…..!, you put one finger on me and they will need a shovel to get you home!' she said with malice in her voice.

'Look..' she snapped turning to the receptionist. 'Give this to Mrs. Briefs' she said pulling out an envelope and putting it on the counter.

The receptionist picked up the letter and put it on a ridiculously large pile of correspondence

'It will be sent up with the rest of the correspondence this afternoon, Might get an answer in 2 or 3 days . If you don't an answer in 2 or 3 days you can try to send it once again via the mail' She said in a voice that showed she didn't really care.

'Now Philip please escort this young lady to the front gate' she said not even caring to look up at the girl.

'First No one will "escort" me anywhere" using her hands to emphasize "_"her voice rising with every word she continued 'second you will get that letter to Mrs. briefs even if you have to drag her out of her bed with her nighties still on' in the end she was at the verge of screaming , her blood boiling.

'eh!...Get who out of bed' came an enquiring voice from the right.

It was bulma standing at the doorway to the living area wearing and apron and still holding a frying pan.

'It's nothing' stammered the security guard 'it's just this lil lady is not right in the head, but she is going home right now' he said as he put a hand on the girls shoulder.

In a blink of an eye the security was lying on the floor unconscious, even for bulma who was accustomed to lighting fast movements was astounded.

'Don't worry he's still alive' she said looking Bulma in the eye's

'who are you" asked bulma taking a step backwards into the living area.

And what a question that was. Looking at the girl from head to toe you could see she was not normal. Anyone who would look at her would call her beautiful, but even bulma who prized herself for having a criticizing eye, would have said that. She was as tall or maybe just little taller than bulma, she was well built but still slender. She wore white shorts and a dark blue blouse and a black jacket with an odd symbol on it, bulma had seen it before but she couldn't recall where.

But above all what were her most imposing features were her hair, jet black with the exception of one lock of violet that went true the whole length of her hair (she had it up in a ponytail that went down to her hips) and her eyes a blue/green shade that she had come to know very well, a color that made you think you were staring at a lake you could not phantom the depth of, the eyes of a super saiyan.

'Who are you?...why are you here' bulma said in a whisper

'Hope….' Was the answer she got.


End file.
